Get It Up
by merraz2590
Summary: "Can a guy get off by just touching their prostate?", excellent question Asuma. Why don't you ask Kakashi? : YAOI of the Asuma/Kakashi variety.


**Title: GET IT UP**

**Warnings: Yaoi and cursing. NC17. Not beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I just like playing with them by putting them in naughty positions. **

**Author's note: Another one shot for the shits and giggles. I hadn't actually planned on publishing this one, but it was too hilarious not to share. Not only that but the Asuma/Kakashi fandom is quite sparse. Might as well make my own measly contribution. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Kakashi, can I ask you something?"

A silver haired teen with his nose buried in a porn magazine looked up at his best friend who was sitting on his bed smoking a cigarette.

Kakashi shrugged, "Sure, what is it?"

Asuma took a long drag from his cigarette and fidgeted with the stub as he took his time to blow out the smoke. Finally he just came out and said it.

"Is it true that a guy can cum from just touching their prostate?"

Kakashi nearly ripped the magazine in half as he looked up at Asuma. The look on his face was priceless.

"Where the fuck do you come out asking that type of question?"

Asuma attempted to hide his grin by taking another hit from his fag and shrugged with one shoulder.

"I'ono. But I heard Anko and Kurenai talking about it in class the other day."

Kakashi scoffed, "Anko is a crazy bitch. You shouldn't pay attention to the inane horseshit she comes up with."

"Yeah, but isn't it true?"

Kakashi closed his magazine and gave Asuma an irritated look.

"The prostate is a gland in the male reproductive system that produces the seminal fluids that transport sperm during ejaculation. The only way to get to the prostatic gland is through the rectum."

"You make it sound so sexy."

Kakashi ignored his friend and continued, "Personally, I don't see how anyone could get off by getting it up the ass."

"Yeah, but if that were true, no one would be gay."

"Probably because they jerk off while getting fucked. Or maybe they take turns."

"But they still gotta feel something if they are that willing to take it up the ass."

Kakashi threw his hands up in the air, "What the fuck am I supposed to know about gay sex? Why don't you go ask that faggot Genma, he probably knows loads about fucking a guy."

"Naw, he gives me the creeps," Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Isn't the prostate an erogenous spot, though?"

Kakashi slapped a hand to his face, "Yeah, but it wouldn't be the same as jerking off or putting it in someone."

"I suppose…"

Kakashi sighed in relief when his brunet friend finally shut up and roughly opened his magazine again. He was looking through the photos of one of his favorite porn stars, when Asuma opened his mouth again.

"Hey…wanna try it?"

"What?"

"Nevermind!"

Kakashi looked up at the burly teen, who had put out his cigarette and laid down on his bed with his back turned to him.

"Did you just ask me if I wanted to try it? Try _what_ exactly?"

"Nothing, just forget about it."

Kakashi grinned maniacally at his friends back. Throwing his magazine aside he stood up. Asuma looked over his shoulder just in time to see his friend looming over him with an evil glint in his eye before he was pounced on.

"Fuck!"

They wrestled furiously on the bed for several minutes, kicking and lashing as they both fought to get the upper hand. Asuma may have been a lot bigger than Kakashi, but the silver haired teen's small body was deceivingly strong. Not to mention he was a clever little fuck.

"Aha!" Kakashi proclaimed victory as he was finally able to pin Asuma on his back. His smug grin should have been illegal, thought Asuma.

"So, what were you asking me?"

Asuma knew that Kakashi was just fucking with him. He knew perfectly well what he was talking about when he asked the stupid question.

"Fuck you, asshole!"

Kakashi tsked and shook his head, "Now, now, that is no way to talk to your captor. He just might do something horrible to you…like this!"

Mortification bloomed across Asuma's face as he felt long fingers dance up his sides, making him squeal in laughter.

"You evil motherfu-!"

Asuma was reduced to a giggling squirming kid as Kakashi continued to relentlessly tickle him.

"Stop! I said stop!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!" Asuma became horrified when he saw Kakashi lift up his shirt and lowered himself to give him a wet raspberry. He just about screamed in laughter.

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you! Just stop!"

Kakashi finally stopped and sat up. Asuma shoved his shirt down, making a face at Kakashi.

"You're gross."

"Tell me or I'll do another one."

"Fine!" Asuma huffed, "I was just asking if-if you wanted to…get off by touching your prostate."

Asuma prepared himself to throw the smaller teen off of him and make a run for it. But instead of a violent death, Kakashi gave him an unreadable look with his head tilted. Then, he just shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

Asuma stared. Then, "are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah, why not? But you're going to do all of the work and if I don't get off you have to give me a blow job."

Asuma gaped up at him. "Are you fucking serious?"

Kakashi huffed in irritation, "Yes, I am! Are you?"

"Yeah…"

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Go lock the door."

Kakashi got off of Asuma and the brunet shakily got up to do as he was told. When he turned back to look at the silver haired teen he nearly turned back around to flee out the door. But curiosity is a dangerous and powerful thing, so he ended up walking back towards the bed. Kakashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So, now what Einstein?"

Asuma glared, "Lie down and shut up."

Kakashi grinned before laying his lanky body down on his bed. A thought occurred to Asuma and he went over to rummage through Kakashi's closet.

"If you're looking for the sailor's outfit, it's all the way in the back."

Asuma continued to look in Kakashi's closet, "Oh, haha. Didn't I tell you to shut up? And take your pants off while you're at it."

"Aye, aye cap'n!"

Asuma ignored the slightly insane teen and continued to rummage through Kakashi's clothes. Finally he was able to pull out what he was looking for. With the long scarf in hand Asuma turned towards the bed where he found Kakashi propped up in a ridiculous pose.

"What the-?"

Kakashi fluttered his eyes, "What, don't I look sexy enough for you?"

Asuma scoffed, "No, you just look deranged."

Kakashi huffed and dropped the pose, "Damn, and here I was hoping we could skip the foreplay and go right to the blowjob."

Shaking his head Asuma straddled the smaller teen. "You're fucking insane."

Kakashi just grinned up at him. He looked curiously at Asuma when he grabbed his arms and lifted them up towards the headboard. Asuma wrapped the scarf around Kakashi's wrists and tied it firmly to the bars of the headboard.

"Oooh, kinky. I never knew you had this side to you Asuma."

Asuma gave him a flat look, "It's so you don't touch yourself, jackass."

"Ah, you are a wise one, Asuma Sarutobi."

"Shut up and tell me where the lube is."

"Top drawer."

Asuma stared.

"What? Easy access."

Rolling his eyes, again, Asuma opened the top drawer in the nightstand and sure enough the lube was set on top of a large stack of porn. Shaking his head the brunet pulled out the tube of lube and closed the drawer. Shifting until he was kneeling beside Kakashi's legs, Asuma reached for his friends boxers. Pulling them down seemed to take forever on those mile long legs and Kakashi's breath hitched a bit when he felt Asuma's fingers tremble against his bare skin but the other boy didn't seem to notice. When the boxers lay discarded on the floor, Asuma was finally forced to look at his friend's naked bottom half. Kakashi wasn't what one would call an outdoor person and his complexion was pale. But he still liked to practice martial arts, which gave him lithe and smoothly formed muscles. Asuma cleared the lump in his throat.

"Hey…spread your legs."

There was no cheeky quip from Kakashi this time as he obeyed. He watched silently as Asuma situated himself between his bent knees and applied a liberal amount of lube on his fingers. Looking down, Asuma swallowed hard when he saw the tiny pucker under Kakashi's balls. His mind completely blank, the brunet pressed a slick finger against the pink entrance.

"Hey, that's cold." Kakashi hissed as the finger pushed its way inside. Asuma looked up at his friend.

"Are you alright?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, just feels weird."

Kakashi chewed on his lip as the finger went in deeper. It moved around a bit as though looking for something. Then Asuma added another finger. Kakashi cursed as his muscles were stretched apart, the sting making him regret agreeing to do this. Asuma, on the other hand felt the temperature rise. Twisting and rolling his fingers experimentally he marveled at the near scorching heat and grabbing tightness of Kakashi's body. The silver haired teen yelped in pain when Asuma moved his fingers apart. Kakashi glared at the brunet.

"You owe me a blowjob if you think you're getting me off like this."

Asuma huffed in irritation, "Will you relax? We only just started. I haven't even found your prostate yet."

"Well, hurry up already! This is getting really uncomf-"

Kakashi was suddenly cut off when he gasped sharply. Asuma looked up at him in alarm. The pale face was beginning to flush and his mouth was open slackly.

"What the hell was that?"

Asuma raised an eyebrow, "You mean this…?"

The fingers in Kakashi curled upwards and he was assaulted once more by something completely different but no less wonderful. Asuma watched as Kakashi squirmed and gasp as he pressed against a slight protuberance on the walls of Kakashi's entrance.

"Holy fuck, I-I think you just found it."

Without responding Asuma continued to rub against the gland. Kakashi tugged on his bonds and moaned when he felt himself get hard, hot flashes of pleasure lashing up his spine. Asuma felt his pants tighten when his friend began to whimper and roll his hips restlessly against his fingers. He couldn't stop staring at the sight of Kakashi's member harden. It was more than a bit mind blowing to think that he was the one that was making that happen.

Kakashi arched when another finger was inserted inside of him, stretching him wider and going deeper. This was not how he had imagined it would be. The pleasure was sharp and decadent, hedonism brought to life and his mind went completely blank as every thought he had went into a new and very consuming awareness of the sensations coursing through his body.

Asuma was in absolute awe with his friend. The way Kakashi thrashed his head and arched his body as though searching for more was the most arousing display of sensuality that Asuma had ever seen. His hard cock leaked in his pants when Kakashi's shirt began to ride up with the silver haired boy's constant movements. But it was absolutely nothing compared to the sight of his fingers pumping in and out of that tight twitching hole.

Kakashi's toes curled against his bed and made several embarrassing noises when all three of Asuma's finger rolled and massaged his prostate. He tugged fruitlessly at the bonds holding his hands over his head.

"Hoooly fuck, that feels good. Oh, god, Asuma."

Sweat beaded on Asuma's forehead when his friend said his name that way. It was needy and raw and it was as though Kakashi was begging to be ravished.

"Fuck, Kakashi. You're going to beat the shit out of me for saying this, but I would really like to fuck you right about now."

His response was a loud groan and a stream of precum dripping down Kakashi's erection.

"Do it."

Kakashi cried out when the fingers inside of him jabbed his prostate a little too hard.

"S-seriously?"

Kakashi moaned throatily and nodded franticly.

"God, yes. Fuck me, Asuma!"

Kakashi did not need to say anymore. Asuma quickly withdrew his fingers, making the other teen moan softly. Kakashi watched as the burly brunet threw off his shirt, revealing a tight set of abs and a broad chest. With fumbling fingers Asuma opened his pants and pulled down his underwear to release his aching erection.

It was big. A lot bigger than Kakashi had remembered when he last saw it in the pool showers a year and a half ago. Anticipation raced through him when he saw Asuma stroke himself to spread more lube over the impressive length. His heart was pounding almost painfully when he spread his legs wider for Asuma as he got on top of him.

Taking a deep breath Asuma looked down at Kakashi.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Kakashi responded breathlessly.

Asuma reached down to take his erection into his hand and guide it towards Kakashi's slick hole. Kakashi was chewing on his lip again as the wide head breached into him. He gasped as the rest of Asuma seemed to sink into him slowly, stretching and filling him so completely his breath seemed to leave him all together.

Asuma's hands fisted the sheets on either side of Kakashi's body and he had to take deep gulping breaths to calm himself down, otherwise he probably would have cum by then. Kakashi was just tight and hot and seemed to suck right in as though welcoming him. It was a sensation Asuma would never forget.

There was a slight pain on Kakashi's part as Asuma began to move but the larger teen was going slow so the pain did not last. Asuma looked as though he was reveling in the absolute bliss of fucking Kakashi.

"A-Asuma, untie me." Asuma just barely heard the soft spoken command but almost immediately moved to comply. When Kakashi's hands were free of its bonds, they moved automatically to grip onto Asuma's tense shoulders. Kakashi lifted his legs and wrapped them around his best friend moaning into Asuma's collar bone as the cock inside of him went deeper.

"Harder." Incredibly turned on by how demanding Kakashi was turning out to be, Asuma made his thrusts shorter and faster, making sure to slam into the direction were Kakashi's prostate was located.

Kakashi cried out and dug his fingers into tan shoulders when Asuma began to pound into him. He could not control the continuous stream of moans and mindless babble coming out of his mouth as Asuma resumed his brutal pace.

"Oh-oh, my fuckin' go- that feels-oh, don't stop, don't stop, please don't stop!"

Asuma's body felt as though it was on fire. His body was drawn taught as he drove his entire focus into fucking Kakashi senseless. By the sound of those moans, he was succeeding quite spectacularly.

Pale hands moved restlessly over Asuma's body, driving his passion even higher. It was just as he thought that it could not get any better when Kakashi did the unthinkable. Digging his long fingers into thick brown hair, Kakashi pulled Asuma down into a deep kiss.

It was a raving impulse, but Kakashi refused to regret. Not with the way they consumed each other hungrily as though they had been waiting for this moment all along. Their surroundings melted away until all they were aware of was Kakashi's teeth nibbling a swollen lip, Asuma's tongue dragging over the roof of a hot mouth and the deep connection between the hot sweaty bodies.

Kakashi's nails dragged down Asuma's tan back, whimpering helplessly as Asuma gripped a long pale thigh, his thrusts becoming erratic. Asuma tore away from the kiss gasping for breath and burying his face into Kakashi's collar as he felt himself get closer. Mewling breathlessly Kakashi pushed back with each thrust just as desperate as he hurtled towards his orgasm.

"Unh! Fuck, FUCK, ASUMA!"

Violent tremors jerked Kakashi's body as he was thrown into climax with a few good hard thrusts against his prostate. His eyes rolled and he panted hard when he felt as though a fire had roared to life in the pit of his stomach and raced to spread throughout his entire body. He nearly screamed because Asuma kept thrusting into him.

Sharp teeth dug into a clothed shoulder as Asuma tried to stifle his deep groan. The feeling of Kakashi shuddering and tightening around him had the larger teen falling deliriously over the edge. His cock ached as it shot hot spurts of cum deep into his best friend. His arms slid around his best friend as he rode the last of their climax, moaning loudly against warm skin.

When it was finally over, the two of them lay there trying to catch their breath. With his strength partially recuperated, Asuma lifted his body up. Kakashi hissed a bit when Asuma's spent cock slid out of him. Untangling himself from between Kakashi's legs, Asuma flopped down beside his best friend on the bed. They lay there quietly for a few moments.

Getting tired of staring at the ceiling, Kakashi turned to look at his best friend. He was very amused to see a wide goofy grin plastered over Asuma's face.

"S-," Kakashi had to pause to clear his throat. It had gone quiet dry. "So, I guess that proves your point."

Asuma shook out of his daze and looked over at Kakashi, confused for a moment.

"Huh? Wha-? Oh, yeah, well…you got off without touching yourself, right?"

"…Yeah."

"Then, yup, that pretty much proves it."

Kakashi rolled over to half drape his body over Asuma's broad chest. He propped his chin on the tan collar bone so he could look at Asuma's face. Asuma looked back at Kakashi with a slightly puzzled face.

"Aren't you going to make me say it?"

Asuma tilted his head, "Say what?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes impatiently, "You know, the whole I-was-wrong-you-were-right-I-made-myself-look-like-a-jackass spiel."

Asuma smirked, "Absolutely unnecessary, considering you just said without any prompting on my part."

Kakashi put on a look of mock irritation, "Oh haha, very funny, asshole."

Asuma chuckled and Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he was jostled by the movements of the larger boy's chest.

Maybe it was the way Asuma looked just then. Happy, sated, a little messy but completely carefree, making him seem even more handsome. Or maybe he just wanted to try it again. Whatever the reason, it had Kakashi pulling up and taking those smiling lips into a deep kiss.

There were no words that could properly describe that kiss. It was soft, yet passionate as they both sought to learn all about each other's mouth and what they liked the best. Kakashi liked it when Asuma sucked on his tongue and Asuma moaned when that tongue flicked over the roof of his mouth. The moment seemed to drag on for forever, but when it became difficult to breathe they reluctantly parted.

Asuma had a hand cupped over the nape of Kakashi's neck and he drew him close to rest their foreheads together. Asymmetric eyes were staring back at him when Asuma opened his eyes.

"So…now, what?" Asuma asked softly.

"I dunno. Round two?"

They both grinned widely at each other.

"Sounds good to me."

**FINIT!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
